Who Let the Ghost?
Who Let the Ghost? ("Quién Soltó al Fantasma?") es un episodio de Halloween de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters. Sinopsis Feeble es molestado por los bullies, cuando Nasty descubre lo que le hicieron toma cartas en el asunto y les dará a Prickly, Greenish y Sakura una espantosa lección que nunca olvidarán. Trama Feeble se encuentra en la escuela, cuando abre su casillero y encuentra un sobre, lo abre y es un dibujo de el y Nasty, a Feeble le encanta, de pronto, algo parece estar espiando a Feeble desde el ducto de ventilación, Feeble lo nota, pero al reconocer la risa sabe que es Nasty, Feeble da las gracias mientras Nasty lo saluda desde el otro lado. Es entonces cuando Prickly, Greenish y Sakura aparecen y el primero le arrebata el dibujo, Feeble lo quiere de vuelta, pero Greenish lo retiene con fuerza, Prickly se ríe, también Sakura, pensando que fue dibujando por un preescolar. Feeble se molesta y patea a Greenish en el estómago para liberarse y quitarle el dibujo a Prickly, pero Greenish lo toma de la camiseta y lo azota contra su casillero, quitándole un par de dientes, mientras Sakura lo golpea en el estómago y lo aplasta contra el casillero y Prickly finalmente rompe su dibujo, Feeble se queda llorando mientras Nasty (aún dentro del ducto) observa sorprendida lo que pasó, antes de que se vayan, Prickly escupe en su cara. Sloven llega y encuentra a Feeble llorando y golpeado, éste piensa encarar firmemente a los bullies, pero al ver a su amigo humillado, decide llevarlo a casa para que se recupere. Nasty, quien vió cada detalle muestra una expresión de rabia y decide encarar a los bullies ella misma, desapareciendo de escena. De noche, en casa de Prickly, el, Greenish y Sakura se encuentran en una fiesta, mientras Nasty observa desde la ventana furiosa, de pronto Sakura siente que alguien la observa y voltea, pero no hay nadie. Nasty baja hacia el sótano de la casa y destruye el tablero de electricidad, provocando un apagón. Molesto, Prickly saca unas velas, mientras Greenish va a buscar con que encenderla, toma las vela y enciende la estufa, Nasty de pronto aparece por detrás y empuja a Greenish hacia la estufa, provocando que éste se empiece a incendiar, la puerta de la cocina se cierra por si sola, dejando a Greenish atrapado, de pronto de la nada toda la cocina se incendia hasta que la estufa de alguna manera empieza a tambalear hasta explotar, sin embargo, Greenish logra sobrevivir, debido a que pudo abrir la puerta a tiempo, aunque terminó herido. Tras escuchar el estruendo, los chicos llegan y levantan a Greenish. Los chicos comienzan a discutir, hasta que el cajón de los utensilios de abre por sí solo y varios cuchillos salen disparados hacia ellos, pero por suerte los evaden. Greenish llega hasta la entrada, y logra salir de la casa, luego de eso Nasty bloquea la salida para que Sakura y Prickly no salgan. Greenish llega al bosque, donde un sinfín de risas distorsionadas lo rodean, de repente Black Berry aparece de espaldas, lo que lleva a Greenish a creer que ella causó todo, enojado, va hacia ella, hasta que ríe y un río de sangre cae de su boca formando un charco, del cual se sumerge lentamente, Greenish se queda estupefacto ante lo que vió, una mano se pone en su hombro y de repente a Greenish le entra un fuerte frío. El voltea y ve a Black Berry, con una mirada que insinúa que no es ella realmente y cambia de forma, resultando ser Nasty. Su cabello se alborota tomando la pierna izquierda de Greenish y lo azota con fuerza contra los árboles una y otra vez hasta dejarlo en el piso completamente lesionado y sin poder moverse. Con su cabello, Nasty vuelve a sujetar a Greenish, quién pide piedad, haciendo caso omiso, Nasty lo arrastra lentamente hacia ella y fuera de pantalla lo mutila. De vuelta en casa de Prickly, éste junto a Sakura intentan salir sin éxito, un fuerte ruido del techo sorprende a los dos y se aterran cuando repentinamente del tragaluz se les aparece una marioneta hecha con el cadáver disecado de Greenish colgando de sus tendones y bailando, incluso girando la cabeza por completo, Prickly y Sakura huyen hacia las escaleras, cuando de pronto Sakura escucha a alguien llorando desde el segundo piso, de curiosa, va hacia la habitación de donde viene, es cuando una caja musical comienza a sonar, extrañando a Prickly, ya que él no posee ninguna caja musical, sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón, la música parece haber hipnotizado a Sakura (las pupilas de sus ojos se agrandan y llega a babear), momento perfecto para que Nasty aparezca por debajo y sujete con fuerza sus pies hasta forzarla contra el piso, Sakura aún hipnotizada no parece sentir dolor a pesar de que la parte inferior de su cuerpo se llenó de astillas, de pronto, Sakura es arrastrada desde la habitación por todo el pasillo y la escalera, hasta llegar al sótano, Prickly la persigue hasta llegar a un pozo que no estaba antes allí antes, Sakura es llevada dentro de dicho pozo hasta un punto en que las paredes de este se encogen y aplastan a Sakura, quién se quedó con esa inquietante expresión. Prickly se empieza a poner cada vez más nervioso, cuando de repente se paraliza, como si quisiera huir, pero no pudiera, ahí finalmente Nasty aparece como tal, acercándose lentamente, Prickly afectado por el miedo solo observa mientras gimotea. Nasty toma la forma de Feeble con una sonrisa escalofriante, y sujetando un hacha, levanta a Prickly en el aire y de varios golpes, lo corta en pedazos. Luego de eso, Nasty suelta una risa mientras desaparece en el aire. Al día siguiente, Feeble con algunos vendajes saca sus cosas del casillero, pero ve que el dibujo está repuesto con cinta adhesiva y hay una nota que dice "lo siento", la cual supuestamente está firmada por Prickly (Nasty lo hizo), Feeble se siente feliz por esto y guarda el dibujo en el casillero, inconsciente de todo lo que sucedió a sus espaldas, una vez cierra el casillero, el dibujo cambia de forma, mostrando a Greenish, Sakura y Prickly tristes y asustados mientras Nasty (con una mirada inquietante) y Feeble permanecen felices. Moraleja "The beauty of things exists in the spirit of those who contemplate them" (La belleza de las cosas existe en el espíritu de quien las contempla). Personajes Protagonistas *Nasty *Prickly Personajes Secundarios *Feeble *Sakura *Greenish *Sloven Apariciones *Guffaw (en un póster) *Black Berry (ilusión de Nasty) Muertes #Greenish es mutilado por Nasty, luego su cadáver es convertido en una marioneta. #Sakura es arrastrada hacia un pozo donde es aplastada por las paredes de éste. #Nasty corta a Prickly en pedazos con un hacha. Heridas #Feeble es golpeado por los bullies. #Greenish recibe una patada en el estómago de Feeble, más tarde es empujado por Nasty hacia la estufa, provocando que se incendie momentáneamente y después es azotado por Nasty contra árboles y contra el piso, dejándole algunos huesos rotos. #Sakura es forzada a través de un piso de madera por Nasty, dejándole algunas astillas, luego es arrastrada por el pasillo y la escalera mientras aún está atrapada en el suelo. #Prickly empieza a perder la respiración cuando Nasty lo levanta en el aire. Errores #El símbolo de rayo de la camiseta de Feeble desaparece cuando es golpeado. #Cuando Feeble sostiene el dibujo y lo contempla, sus mangas son del color equivocado. #Las astillas que se clavan en Sakura desaparecen cuando entra al pozo. #A pesar de que se corta la luz, la estufa (la cual era eléctrica a juzgar por el cable que sobresale de este) funciona perfectamente. #La sangre del cuerpo de Nasty cambia de posición varias veces, a veces durante escenas continuas. #Prickly rompe el dibujo en ocho pedazos, sin embargo, cuando aparece repuesto, parecía estar rasgada en cuatro pedazos. #Cuando Sloven aparece, su cola es ligeramente más pequeña, además es exactamente del mismo color que su pelaje. Curiosidades *El dibujo que Nasty le da a Feeble guarda una similitud con la del Creepypasta "La Mochila Rosa". *Feeble no se pone nervioso al estar cerca de Sakura (una chica), incluso es capaz de hablar tranquilamente. *Nasty muestra por primera vez su habilidad de cambiar de forma, tomando la forma de Black Berry para engañar a Greenish y después la forma de Feeble, antes de matar a Prickly. *La trama original era que Taffy fuese la víctima y Nimble el que lo venga. *A pesar de tener pocas muertes, éste episodio es considerado uno de los más violentos de todo Happy Tree Friends Wiki. *El episodio era un poco más largo originalmente, durando 10 minutos aproximadamente. *Prickly iba a sobrevivir originalmente. *Cada bullie murió de una forma similar en que agredieron a Feeble, además ocurrió en el mismo orden: #Greenish azota a Feeble contra el casillero, parte de su muerte incluyó ser azotado contra árboles. #Sakura aplasta a Feeble contra el casillero, ella muere aplastada contra dos paredes. #Prickly rompió el dibujo en ocho partes, al final Nasty lo corta en pedazos, también en ocho partes. *Cuando Sloven llega se puede ver atrás de el un póster de Guffaw, anunciando un show de magia en el auditorio. *El pozo que aparece en el sótano es una referencia a Ring (El Aro), cabe mencionar que Nasty es un personaje basado en dicha película. *Los bullies se sobrepasaron en este episodio, en comparación con otros. *A pesar de que después de morir, al día siguiente los personajes (a excepción de Mellow) nunca van a recordar cuando murieron, hay algo curioso que destacar y es que después de este episodio los bullies nunca más se volvieron a meter con Feeble, siendo ésta la única vez teniendo otras oportunidades más adelante, además, hay que sumar también que al día siguiente, Prickly, Sakura y Greenish no estaban presentes en la escuela, como si aún estuvieran muertos. Esto pudo ser solo un descuido de parte del escritor, de todos modos, no es la única vez que eso ocurre. Sin embargo, una teoría sugiere que es posible que el efecto de la Muerte/Resucitación no se efectúe cuando termina el día, sino cuando termina el episodio, siendo una forma extraña de romper la cuarta pared. Podría ser que Nasty al igual que Mellow, sepa que los personajes reviven todo el tiempo, después de todo, ella ya está muerta y quedaría fuera del efecto Muerte/Resucitación, aunque esto se contradijo más adelante en un episodio (aún sin nombre), donde Nasty explotó por estar demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol y aún así volvió en episodios posteriores, además ella también tiene un símbolo en el Reditum, aunque está con una grieta. Por el momento, todo esto permanece como un simple error de animación. *Éste es el primer episodio de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters hecho por Señor Comadreja, aunque anteriormente había escrito un fragmento del episodio After School. *La caja musical que aparece, es exactamente la misma que se ha visto que tiene Nimble en algunos episodios, una prueba más de que él y Nasty se conocen o conocieron. *Ésta es la primera vez que Nasty interactúa con los bullies. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Happy Tree Friends Go! Categoría:Sr. Handy Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:Temporada 1 de HTFGO!